Batwoman: Mikasa begins
by Wall Maria's time master
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman had everything she could ask for: Two billionaire parents, a massive house and even a butler. But that changes in an instant, and five years after her parents are killed she decides no matter what she would protect those in need and those she loved. (Eremika, other ships possible.) Batman crossover. ON HOLD UNTIL JULY.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: the rise of a hero.

 **A/N: This is just a random idea that came to me when I was** **watching a crack video, but I figured what the hell. why not try?**

Mikasa ran through her fathers garden, admiring all of the sakura petals falling around her from the nearby trees. It was already autumn, and all the petals were starting to fall. She liked to see them fall, as they were quite beautiful when they did so.

She was playing outside with her friend Eren, the son of a famed doctor and old friend of her father. They had met each other only a few months ago when Dr. Jeager had visited for a check-up but had already become close friends.

She also had a huge crush on him, but so far had kept it to herself. She didn't know how he would react to it, as they were only 9 years old and a bit young for romance. She was also the daughter of Akane and Herrick Ackerman, two of the biggest billionaires in the USA, which meant they could be judging about who she went out with.

They were playing a game of tag, but as Mikasa ran she tripped on a fallen log, and she fell head-first into the well, smashing the wooden covering to splinters. She screamed an ear-piercing cry as she fell for what felt like an eternity, but was in reality only a few seconds. When she reached the bottom of the well, her leg became lodged under a boulder she had knocked out of place on the way down.

After hearing Mikasa scream, and realizing what had happened, Eren shouted down to Mikasa, with a mixture of panic and worry in his words.

 _"Don't worry Mikasa! I'll find your dad and we'll get you out. hang on!"_

Eren said though Mikasa couldn't help but feel scared down here. Her leg was trapped and the pain was excruciating, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her. She could hear it, a rustling in the darkness.

 _"Hello?"_

She called out, her voice wavering in fear, with a slight sob from the pain. Suddenly, a hundred bats flew in out of nowhere, flying all across the room. The swarm covers the entrance to the well, blocking out the light entirely. Mikasa became paralyzed with fear and could do nothing but scream.

About ten minutes after the bats had dispersed, she saw a shadow go over the light. She shivered and looked up half expecting to see the bats again. But instead, she saw her dad climbing down on a rope to get her out. After touching down, and moving the boulder off her leg, her dad hoisted them both out. With Mikasa still shaking in fear and shock from the fall. Combining that with her bad experience from the bats caused her to cling tightly to her father, as he carried her away.

When they got out of the well, Herrick took his daughter into the house, where his wife, the butler Hannes and Eren waited with worried expressions on their faces. Herrick carried his daughter to bed so that Dr. Jaeger could check on her leg. And while Mikasa was being lifted, and when her leg was checked for a fracture, Eren held Mikasa's hand, staying by her side.

 _"Don't worry, It's only a sprain so she will be on her feet in a few days."_

Eren's dad said, trying to reassure Herrick and Akane. Despite this Mikasa didn't even set foot in the garden afterward, although a new steel manhole cover was over the well. So she and Eren decided to play board games instead, which involved Mikasa winning at more or less everything. It wasn't that Eren was bad, but rather he couldn't bear to see her lose. He wanted to see her happy, which wasn't easy after what had happened.

It was about two days before Mikasa left the house again. Her parents took her to a show in the opera, 'the little mermaid' to be precise. Though it was more based on the original story than the Disney version. They left about 11 pm and started to walk home. Herrick was dressed in a suit and tie, while Akane and Mikasa wore black dresses.

 _"What did you think of the show, sweetie?"_

Akane asked, wondering if it was a good idea to have brought her daughter to the show.

 _"I don't know, I think I prefer the Disney version. I don't really like sad endings."_

Mikasa said, sounding more like her usual self-compared to earlier that week. She was slowly going back to normal, and this was quite reassuring to see for Herrick and Akane.

 ** _"_** _Well honey, It's just trying to show how things don't always turn out ok, things can go wrong. So we need to-"_

Herrick began to say, but before he could finish a man in his late thirties, with long scruffy hair and dirty clothes walked in front of them. And he pulled out a revolver.

 _"Stay quiet and do as I say, right now."_

He said in a quiet and threatening way, making Mikasa feel immensely scared, and caused her to shake in fear. She didn't know what to do, hell there wasn't anything she could have done.

 _"Calm down, we can work something out. There's a way out of this so you don't need to-"_

Herrick began to say, but suddenly the man pulled the trigger, and a wave of crimson blood started to flow from Herrick's chest. Mikasa suddenly froze in place, petrified by what she'd just seen and with tears flowing down her face. Then suddenly, Akane ran at the shooter with all her speed to try and protect her daughter.

 _"Run Mikasa! Ru-"_

She shouted before a second gunshot fired into her forehead, squirting out even more blood. The floor became crimson red, making the sidewalk look like a red carpet. Mikasa couldn't believe her eyes, as she saw the two most important people in the world to her, mercilessly gunned down in the space of a few seconds. It was at that moment she realized how cruel this world could be.

And it would haunt her for years to come.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: an unbearable loss.

 **A/N: I'm currently looking for good villian suggestions that would work for the story. Any and all suggestions are welcome.**

Back in that Shiganshina back alley, on that dark and lonely night Mikasa continued to cry over her parents bodies. She was weeping so loudly, and so uncontrollably that her eyes didn't even notice that the gunman had his pistol aimed straight at her forehead. With murder in his eyes.

But just as the thug tensed his finger around the trigger, ready to take her life like swatting a fly, a loud high-pitched cry filled the nights air. Echoing off the alley walls.

 ** _"Get away from her you bastard!"_**

It was a deafening shriek, full of rage like a blood-thirsty monster. Mikasa looked up from what was her only family, to see her only friend dashing towards the thug. She recognised his unruly brown hair and emerald green eyes instantly. _Eren._

In an instant, he quickly jumped on the thugs back. And before the man could even realise what was happening, Eren thrust him down to the ground, using his own weight as a weapon.

 ** _"YOU'RE AN ANIMAL, YOU HEAR ME!? YOU'RE A DISEASE!!"_**

Eren screamed, as he brutally pounds his fists against the thugs skull. He did it again, and again not even realising that he'd knocked the man unconsious. He only stopped, after his ears picked up the soft sound of lonely crying.

Stopping his violent barrage of punches, Eren looked up to see the worst sight that he could ever imagine. Mikasa, blood stains on her dress, standing all alone above her parents bodies. And tears streaked down her pale white face.

Eren got on feet, walked over to where she was standing, and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. To which Mikasa replied with a deathly strong grip around his waist, and a stream of tears and cries. For five minutes they just stood there, clinging together for dear life while the wailing sirens shrieked and police cars filled the alley.

About two hours after the attack, reports began to flood in like a river from the media. All trying to capture the latest big story. The criminal at the center of it was identified as a petty gang member, though the police didn't recognisd which gang he was in. His name unrecognisable, a face unplaceable. Just another thug on the street, with a loaded gun and a thirst for blood.

A thirst that almost ruined an innocent girls life.

Mikasa had spent the last few hours sat down in the corner, wrapped in commissioner Ackermans coat. She had stopped crying by then, though her face was still streaked with tears. She didn't talk, didn't move, hell Mikasa didn't even blink. She just sat there, like an empty shell.

 ** _"I've answered their stupid questions, just let me see her!"_**

 ** _"Try and keep it down brat, she'll hear you."_**

She looked up after hearing the voices, recognising them both as a man and a boy. She then realised that they belonged to Hannes and Eren, and could hear they were outside the door.

 ** _"Don't call me brat, you drunk old moron!"_**

 ** _"Please try and learn when to shut up Eren, for once!"_**

 ** _"Oh sure, I'll shut up. When you stop drinking booze, which we all know is damn near impo-"_** Eren had started to shout, but before he could get in another word his vision was blocked by a blur of black, silky strands. He soon realised it was Mikasa who had burst out of the commissioners office and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He also realised that she was crying again, streaking tears over her face and clothes.

 ** _"Er...en..."_** She sobbed out loudly, still clinging to Eren, crying her heart out.

 ** _"Mikasa, It's ok. I'm right here for you. Don't worry."_** He said quietly, his voice taking such a calm and caring tone that suprised everyone, even Hannes. No-one else knew this side of him, never expected it. Except now.

 ** _"Wha...What should I do?"_** She said, still sobbing. **_"Mom... and Dad... what can I do without them?"_** She cries out, her voice shaking as she talks along with her entire body.

Eren then, to everyones continued suprise, took off his red scarf and gently wrapped it around her neck.

 ** _"Here, take this."_** He said, being soft and kind. **_"This is better, right?"_**

 ** _"I guess..."_** Mikasa said, her voice much calmer than before. More at peace.

 ** _"Mikasa, why not invite Eren to stay with us for a while"_** Hannes said, making mikasa widen her eyes.

 ** _"Yeah. Come on, let's go home."_** Eren says, causing Mikasa's eyes to once again fill with tears. These weren't tears of sadness, but rather of relief. Because she knew, that no matter what could happen, someone would always be at her side. _Eren._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Acceptance

 **A/N: I know that lots more people are reading my stories now, which I've been really happy about! But I fell I've been letting you down by not uploading more frequently. So I promise to keep on a strict schedule and always deliver. I appreciate the understanding and as always, stay awesome!**

 _"Mikasa...Why did you let us die!?"_

 _"Didn't we do enough? Wasn't our money and love worth enough to you!?"_ Mikasa couldn't believe her ears. Or her eyes. In front of her, stood her two parents she'd seen die in front of her. But they weren't like how she wished her memories show, and were instead looking like the way she'd last seen them. They wore the same clothes from that night, and still bore the horrific damage from the revolvers burning lead. Her fathers suit showing a hole the size of a finger, and a stream of blood flowing down onto the ground. While Akane, the women who'd raised Mikasa her entire life oozed blood and brain matter from a crater in her skull.

 _"Mommy...Daddy...I couldn't have done anything..."_

 _"You tell yourself that, but deep down you know It's not true."_ Herrick cruelly spat out, no emotion whatsoever In his voice. _"You cost us our lives, and you will pay for it in blood!"_ As he screamed this, the walls began to seep blood and fill the whole alley. It rose to her ankles, then her knees, then her waist all the way to her neck. She didn't know how to swim, her parents had never taken the time to teach her. All she could do was drown, and hear her fathers screaming voice. _"Mikasa! Mikasa!"_

 _"Mikasa Wake up!"_ As if to an alarm, Mikasa wakes up. Her whole body covered in a coat of sweat. Eren was standing next to her, his green eyes again full of worry. It had been two weeks since the funeral, and since then sleep hadn't been very good. It was either dreamless, or plagued with nightmares. Dreamless was good, but the nightmares were terrible. It would always be the same; her parents calling out, the blame spewing out their mouths, until she drowned in the blood and woke up.

After she realised it wasn't real, and just her dream again, she clung onto Eren for dear life, and cried softly into his arm. They would spend several mornings lay like that, from a few minutes to almost an hour. Eren didn't mind in the slightest, knowing how much Mikasa needs him now more than ever. Luckily, that morning's crying only lasted about three minutes, which for her counted as improvement. Soon after, they walked downstairs to have breakfast. Eren could smell the sizzling bacon, hear the eggs frying and practically taste the pork sausages. But he didn't run like usual, or even go at a fast pace. He walked slowly, calmly. Helping Mikasa every step of the way, straight to the dining room.

 _"Hey kiddo, you feeling better?"_ The butler Hannes asked, for once without red spots of drunkenness plastering his face but the look of a sober old man. It was a foreign look to Eren and Mikasa, but she didn't even notice the change. The girl bore a nonchalant look half the time, the only other look was a look of pure sadness and grief. _"I made your favourite; an omelette in butter with orange juice and two pieces of golden toast."_

 _"Thank you."_ Mikasa quietly said, low enough for most to miss. The fact she was starting to talk again mattered a great deal. It meant things were becoming normal, or at least more normal than two weeks prior. No-one else saw that more than Eren and Hannes. They'd known her for a long time, and she meant a lot to them both.

 _"I need to hand in some paper work at the office today, I'll only be an hour though so don't worry."_ The butler had brought up over breakfast, after what had felt like an eternity of silence. _"Eren, look after Mikasa while I'm out. If anyone comes to the door, just ignore them."_

 _"Don't worry, we'll be careful."_ Eren says, unusually calm. Since seeing Mikasa in the alley several weeks ago, Eren's arrogance and irritability had almost disappeared. Much to the amazement of almost everyone he knew, with the exception of his parents. They knew his change was for Mikasa, not for himself. Deep down, they knew he was still the same boy. But they couldn't be prouder of him.

After Hannes left, the two walked into the front room and sat down. They didn't play any games, or watch TV, or even talk. They just sat down, Mikasa lying silently in Eren's arms. Together, the couple looked out the window and saw the clouds go by, Listening to the sounds of each other breathe softly. For hours they just sat there in the days sun, occasionally grabbing a bite to eat from the kitchen. Only to return and be wrapped in each others embrace. It was like this almost every day, to the point Hannes didn't intrude when he'd gotten back from Ackermann enterprises.

The company remained in a state of flux, half wanting to hold the company control until Mikasa became of age to run its affairs, and the other half clawing to get the company's power and influence away from Ackermann. Permanently. Luckily, Herrick stated clearly In his will that the company belonged to Mikasa and no-one else. This kept the power-hungry takeovers from happening, and kept a future open for Akane's little girl.

About a few days later, Mikasa had another nightmare. She woke up again, once again covered in fear and sweat. Though this time, It was midnight instead of morning. That was the first time she'd woken up In the night, and the first time she'd woken without Eren. To make matters worse, that night's dream was her worse. She'd seen the alley, the shooting. All was normal, by her nightmare's standards. But this time, the man fired a third shot. And It pierced Eren's chest. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. Until she'd woken up.

As soon as she could see straight, Mikasa ran straight to Eren's room. Without a word she'd jumped onto Eren lay fast asleep in bed, and cried her eyes out into the duvet. She lay there with him, until eventually she felt arms wrap around her in an embrace. Eren had woken to Mikasa's sobs, and realised what he needed to do. The morning after, Mikasa had cried herself to sleep. And rather than wake Hannes up, Eren had just slept next to her. Still holding them together.

It went on for about five years, of Mikasa slowly improving after her ordeal. The nightmares lessened, her crying calmer. She didn't so much need Eren anymore, but still cared for him. Without him, she would've collapsed inside. All the medical exams in the world couldn't help her, only time and patience. And of course, Eren.

But over the previous year, things had changed.

One night, he and Mikasa were watching Tom and Jerry in the front room. Eren kept rolling on the floor laughing, and at one point he'd ended up dropping his ice cream, all over his face and messy hair! He looked ridiculous, but it made Mikasa burst out laughing as well! Eren hadn't seen her laugh like that in years, so he couldn't help but smile a cheesy grin. Mikasa smiled at him, his hair all yellow and white (His ice cream flavour was vanilla), and felt happier in that moment than in the last four years of her life. It made her remember, how much he cared about making her happy.

Then she did something neither of them expected. She cupped Eren's face, looked deeply in his eyes, and kissed him. Eren's eyes widen, but he didn't pull away. Mikasa's crush hadn't faded since they were kids, and them being happy together reminded her about their times together. Luckily, Eren felt just the same. They just sat there, lips intertwined for what felt like an eternity. The two of them, together at last. After so many years of silence, now Mikasa and Eren could finally succumb to love.

But after about five minutes, Hannes came in saying he needed Eren to come with him. He didn't have his usual happy smile on his face, which the kids both noticed. Though Hannes couldn't tell they'd just kids. Eren's cheeks were red, but Hannes figured the ice cream on his head caused it. And Mikasa pulled her scarf up so Hannes couldn't see her cheeks.

Eren and Hannes left, Mikasa decided to stay behind. She'd grown able to part with Eren, being more independent overtime. Her mind was still spinning over the kiss, not believing her memories to be true. After It, she hoped that Eren and her could be together. They were only 14 years old, but they were old enough to be together. And no matter her age, she would still love him.

But when Hannes got back, Eren wasn't with him. He pulled up on the gravel driveway, parking the Ferrari outside and walked up to the porch. When Mikasa saw him, the look in his eyes said everything. A terrible thing had happened, she could see it in his eyes.

 _"Mikasa... We need to talk."_ Hannes says, sounding quite depressed.

 _"What's wrong?"_ Mikasa said, curious to say the least.

 _"It's... About Eren."_ He said, making Mikasa's eyes widen. If something had happened to Eren, she couldn't live with herself. _"His mom was grocery shopping, standing in the queue for the register..."_ He paused, swallowing a lump taking up half his throat. _"When a man tried to mug an old lady. She ran to help, and put up a big fight against him. But then: he pushed her away-"_ He stopped halfway through his sentence, and started crying. Mikasa's eyes widened, she recognised the look on his face, and realises how his sentence ends. _"And pulled the trigger!"_

He burst into tears, crying streams into his hands while Mikasa started to sprout a few tears. She knew Eren would be devastated, as she knew more than anyone how death treats you. _"Hannes?"_ Mikasa says, getting the old butler to ease his crying. _"What about Eren? Is he okay?"_

 _"Eren's... Eren's feeling pretty bad, when he heard the commissioner say what happened, the kid ran straight into the interrogation room and started beating the crap out of him!"_ Mikasa almost smiled through her tears, but simply couldn't. _"So Eren's dad decided he should come live with him."_

 _"What? But his dad lives in Germany!"_

 _"I know Mikasa, I'm sorry but Eren's going away. And he may not come back."_ At those words, It became Mikasa's turn to cry. She cried long, and hard, into Hannes' shoulder all night long. She didn't feel happy anymore, and felt she never would be again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rebirth

 **A/N: My current plan is following the dark knight storyline with a twist or two, but if you have any suggestions I can implement then feel free to ask about them.**

Mikasa walked through the grand hallway, towards that ever-familiar staircase at the base of the house. She'd recently returned home after a month abroad. In Germany. Her search for Eren had kept hitting dead ends, his house no longer his, the neighbors not knowing where they are. It was obvious they'd moved since what happened, but other than a blind search Mikasa had no way to look for Eren and Grisha. She had planned on a longer stay, to look anywhere and everywhere, but was forced to return from the news. Her parent's killer was closing in on parole.

Hearing about this, she rushed on the first flight home with her luggage plus two new additions; a map with crosses on indicating where she couldn't find Eren, and a loaded pistol. A revolver, eight rounds loaded with a range of forty meters each. Though Mikasa knew, she'd need less than four. She wasn't willing to let him leave for her parent's death like stepping out for a Sunday stroll. He'd taken everything, and she would kill him for it.

After putting on a heavy winter coat, dark brown in shade, the teen walked back down the ever-familiar steps of her father's mansion. Or her mansion, as Hannes had put it. If it wasn't for the nostalgia and her father, Mikasa wouldn't let it stand. She'd tear it down brick by brick. But she just couldn't, not after everything the walls held. It wasn't the bright paintings on the wall or the polished marble floor. But the memories, she could never forget her precious memories. Those walls held that and that alone, no other value.

She'd reached the end of the stairs and was opening the door until she met eyes with a man. Or rather, tried to. He was about ten centimeter's shorter than her, which was quite abnormal as she wasn't very tall herself. Only about a hundred and seventy herself, which the man clearly noticed. His grey-blue eyes staring into hers, wearing an expression of pure annoyance. She'd grown used to it by now, after all, he was family. Her only blood relative, an uncle who didn't have the time or maybe even the heart to look after her.

 _"What do you want Levi?"_

The short man raised an eyebrow, changing from his usual annoyed expression. _"That's commissioner Ackermann to you, brat."_ He said, his tone showing his mood was the same as always.

 _"Oh, is 'uncle' not good enough for you?"_ Mikasa said, taking on an identical tone.

 _"No, not really. It doesn't suit me."_ Levi said, earning a stare from her. _"And are you coming?"_ Upon hearing this it became Mikasa's turn to raise an eyebrow.

 _"Where?"_

 _"The hearing of course, why else would you even bother coming here?"_ Levi asked, slyly.

 _"What makes you think I'd want to go with you?"_ Mikasa rhetorically spat out.

 _"The fact you can't drive, Hannes being on leave for some important family business or maybe it's that you've never even been to the town court. Take your pick, brat."_ Levi said, once again placing emphasis on the 'brat'. While she couldn't bear his insufferable attitude, information wise he knew his superiority. She hadn't been to the city in years, not after what happened. But he went on a daily basis, cleaning up Shiganshina one bullet at a time.

 _"Fine, but call me brat again, I get out and start walking. Pygmy."_ Mikasa says, walking towards the white and blue dodge charger behind Levi. While he didn't show it, that hurt Levi more than it looked. His only relative and she hated his guts. Then again, who wouldn't? After leaving her to Hannes and the Jaeger brat, she didn't want anything to do with him. But that was for the best. He could never provide for her, not in the way Herrick and Akane had. He still missed them deeply, especially when looking at Mikasa. He looked and only saw Akane, her face and raven hair.

It cut his heart deeper than any bullet ever could.

* * *

After about ten minutes of silence, Mikasa couldn't take it anymore. He just looked ahead, not talking or even glancing at her. Just focused on driving. Ignoring her, like the seat was practically empty.

 _"So are you planning to talk, or just sit like a statue?"_ Mikasa said, after what felt like an eternity of silence.

 _"Why should I?"_

 _"Because I'm your niece, and last I checked there's no reason for the silence treatment."_

 _"Tsk."_ Levi spat out, coldly.

 _"What's that suppose to mean?"_ Mikasa asked, starting to lose her composure in favor of anger.

 _"You really don't know?"_

 _"Don't know what-"_ Mikasa started to say but was cut off when the car abruptly ground to a halt.

 _"You're here now so get out, you've got chalk dust all over my foot mat."_ Levi said, coldly.

 _"Thanks for the lift commissioner."_ Mikasa said, sarcasm coating her words like treacle.

* * *

The court proceeding ran on for about half an hour, alternating between the jury and the judge. Mikasa looked on in disgust, not believing that someone so evil could even walk free. Simply for a bit of dirt on Dok, the mob boss downtown. She didn't believe him for a second, listening to every word spewing out the murderer's mouth.

 _"I still remember that night, but not as a memory rather as a nightmare. I tell myself I was desperate, like a lot of people back then. But that doesn't change what happened. As much as I wish it could."_ He'd said, Mikasa's anger brewing from every syllable.

 _"From what I know there is a member of the Ackermann family here today."_ The judge says, clearly implying Mikasa. _"Does she have anything to say?"_

Mikasa rose, her hands dug deep in her pockets. She caught a glimpse of the man's face, recognizing it instantly from her nightmares. Though this time a look of fear instead of hate. She resisted the urge to kill him, instead choosing to walk out into the hallway. Leaving the crowd behind her. Reaching for the pistol, she concealed it in her sleeve. Cocking back the trigger, and loading in a round. Ready to kill, regardless of the consequences.

The man walked out, handcuffs removed. The press swarming in like fireflies. She gripped her pistol and controlled her breathing. Blocking out all the background noise of cameras and reporters. Just focusing on the man, but before she can fire a shot a girl around her age, short blonde hair and a green hoodie walked through the reporters and right up to her target.

 _"Hey mole, Dok sends his regards."_ She said as her hand reaches inside the green jacket's pocket, and pulled out a black pistol. A browning, 18 round magazine aimed at the man's chest. And the teen pulled the trigger.

First, the flash appeared, along with a deafening bang that shocked everyone gathered around. Next, the blood started to pump from the man's heart like a hose. He stumbled to the ground right as the girl's pinned and cuffed by police officers. Mikasa saw the color drain from his lips, his eyes dilating from the loss of life. She knew to turn away, but just couldn't. She tried to feel satisfied insteadstea, her emotions turned blank. She'd expected answers, stability or at the very least to feel better. But his death meant nothing, just like her parents'.

* * *

After five minutes she was back in her uncle's car, breathing in the bleach smells permanently attached to the seats. Once again Levi stayed silent, not making a whisper or even a sound. For about ten minutes they just drove like that, not saying a word until Levi strangely took the job of breaking the sound like shattering glass. Cutting the tension like a knife.

 _"You feel satisfaction yet kid?"_

 _"Honestly...No."_ Mikasa said, knowing his death had done little than stain hands with blood.

 _"Then you realize, killing him didn't bring your parents back. No matter how much you wish it could."_

 _"Yeah, I get it."_ She said. _"So now you're talking you may as well explain why I keep getting the silent treatment."_

 _"Honestly?"_

 _"Honestly."_

Levi sighed deeply and pulled into the side to park. He put the parking brake on and looked straight into Mikasa's eyes wearing a look she'd never seen him wear before. Sadness, his eyes cloudy and grey with tears lining the edges. He began to speak, in a tone with no edge and words with no sharpness lining them.

 _"When your mother gave birth, I promised your dad I'd stay away. To keep you safe, and to stop a target being placed on your back. If they'd found out you're my niece, they'd hurt you to try and hurt me."_ Levi said, making Mikasa's eyes widen. _"But finding out about the shooting, about their death."_ He started to say but instead started to sob. Tears lining his eyes. _"I soon saw that staying away did the opposite! They died because I couldn't save them!"_ He cried out, salty tears streaking down his face and uniform.

 _"Levi..."_ Mikasa started to say.

 _"And seeing you, knowing that there was no-one to protect you that night sickens me. Except, that you weren't really alone. You had Eren, and seeing his arms wrapped around you that night made me realize that he can do so much more than I ever could."_ Levi said, tears now flowing down his cheeks onto his chin.

Mikasa didn't say a word but just leaned towards him. Levi expected a scolding or a cold insult. But instead, she embraced him. And started to cry with him. Neither one of them caring about the commissioners uniform, or if anyone was watching. They just sat, arms wrapped around each other, locked together in a hug of pure emotion

 _"I don't blame you. I just miss them so much."_ Mikasa said through her tears.

 _"Me too kid, me too..."_ Levi said, still crying.

After about fifteen minutes of emotion and tears, they separated and Mikasa opened the car door. She looked back, towards her last family member. _"I'll come back. When I can see what I need to do."_ She said turning around to face the harbor. She walked along towards the dock edge, her pace slow, and pulled out her pistol. Disgusted at herself, having allowed her hands and mind to consider murder, Mikasa threw it into the water. Looking to see the water ripple from its touch. She then decided in her mind not to hide, not to wait for her life to return. She couldn't change the past, and wouldn't try to. But instead, she would try to make a difference in the present.

She decided to try and understand why her parents had to die, and what she can do to make the world a place where people don't have to lose. Never again, not like she had.

She would find out who she really is.


End file.
